godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla vs. Hedorah/Gallery
Concept Art Hedorah Concept Art 3.jpg|Hedorah concept art Concept_Art_-_Godzilla_vs._Hedorah_-_Hedorah_1.png|Hedorah concept art Hedorah.jpg|Hedorah concept art Hedorah Concept Art 2.jpg|Hedorah concept art Hedorah Concept Art 1.jpg|Hedorah metamorphosis concept art Hedorah_Evolution_Concept_Art.jpg|Hedorah metamorphosis concept art Production Smog Moster Production Shot 1.jpg Smog Moster Production Shot 2.jpg Smog Moster Production Shot 3 with Yoshimitsu Banno.jpg|Hedorah with Yoshimitsu Banno Smog Moster Production Shot 4.jpg Smog Moster Production Shot 5.jpg Smog Moster Production Shot 6.jpg Hedora.png Wallpaper02_640.jpg GODZILLA-VS-THE-SMOG-MONSTER.jpg Behindgvsm04.jpg 2657296573_4e6925bf7e_o.jpg GVH - Godzilla About to Slam Hedorah.jpg GVH - Godzilla and Hedorah Around Children.jpg GVH - Godzilla and Hedorah with Cars.jpg GVH - Godzilla Kicks Hedorah.jpg GVH - Godzilla Hitting Hedorah.jpg GVH - Godzilla Sitting On Set.jpg GVH - Hedorah is Down On Set.jpg Screenshots Godzilla vs. Hedorah Japanese Title Card.jpg|Japanese title card Godzilla vs. The Smog Monster American Title Card.png|American title card Smog title int PMM wide.png|International title card Godzilla vs. Hedorah International Title Card.jpg|Updated international title card used in DVD and Blu-ray releases Godzilla vs. Hedorah 2 - Cartoon Final Hedorah.png Hedorah drinking oil from a ship.gif Godzilla vs. Hedorah 2 - Cartoon Flying Hedorah.png smog1.jpg smog2.png Godzilla vs. Hedorah - Add a Cat for Dramatic effect.png|Hedorah leaves behind a cat as he travels away smog3.jpg Godzilla vs. Hedorah 3 - Godzilla Appears.png|Godzilla rises Hedorahpic1.jpg Here I come to save the day!.png Down!.png I CAN FLY!.png Facehugger.png Swinging around and around..png Screen Shot 2013-04-21 at 9_51_47 PM.png Godzilla vs. Hedorah 1 - Godzilla fighting Flying Hedorah.png Godzilla_fights_by_waving_his_arms_around_-James_Rolfe.jpg Gvh2.jpg GvH3.jpg Gvh4.jpg Gvh5.jpg Gvh6.jpg Hedorah_gets_slammed_to_the_ground_7.jpg Godzilla's_wide-angle_lense_are_about_to_burst!_8.jpg Gvh9.jpg Gvh10.jpg Gvh11.jpg Face off.JPG PDVD 002.JPG PDVD 004.JPG PDVD 005.jpg Face off 2.JPG PDVD 000.JPG Godzilla_pushing_Hedorah.jpg|Godzilla tries to shove Hedorah Godzilla vs. Hedorah 5 - Hedorah shoots a beam.png Hedorah tries to smother Godzilla in slime.png|Godzilla writhes about, trying to get up after getting covered in Hedorah's pollution sludge PDVD 006.JPG Face off 3.JPG Hedorah Laser eye.JPG Godzilla's_Hedorium_Ray.png|Godzilla attempting to defend against Hedorah's eye beams using the '+' pose familiar to the Ultraman series Godzilla_tries_to_be_an_Ultra.gif|Godzilla gets his arms burned by Hedorah's eye beam Godzilla's_arms_are_burnt.gif|Godzilla tries to nurse his burnt arms Godzilla vs. Hedorah 4 - Hedorah.png Godzilla holds Hedorahs eggs.jpg Godzilla vs. Hedorah 6 - Something You Dont See Every Day.png Godzilla Fights Hedorah.jpg And Yet Another One?.png|"And Yet Another One?" post-credits scene, hinting at an unmade sequel End.png Releases Posters Godzilla_vs_Hedorah_1971.jpg|Japanese Godzilla vs. Hedorah Poster Godzilla_vs._Hedorah_Poster_Thin.png|Thin Japanese Godzilla vs. Hedorah Poster Godzilla_vs._Hedorah_Poster_International_1.jpg|International Godzilla vs. Hedorah Poster Godzilla Movie Posters - Godzilla vs. Hedorah -English-.png|American Godzilla vs. the Smog Monster Poster Godzilla vs. Hedorah - American Promotional Photo 1.jpg|American Godzilla vs. the Smog Monster Poster Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card United States 1.png|American Godzilla vs. the Smog Monster Lobby Card Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card United States 2.png|American Godzilla vs. the Smog Monster Lobby Card Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card United States 3.png|American Godzilla vs. the Smog Monster Lobby Card Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card United States 4.png|American Godzilla vs. the Smog Monster Lobby Card Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card United States 5.png|American Godzilla vs. the Smog Monster Lobby Card Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card United States 6.png|American Godzilla vs. the Smog Monster Lobby Card Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card United States 7.png|American Godzilla vs. the Smog Monster Lobby Card Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card United States 8.png|American Godzilla vs. the Smog Monster Lobby Card Godzilla_vs._Hedorah_Poster_Germany.png|German Godzilla vs. Hedorah Poster Godzilla_vs._Hedorah_Poster_Germany_2.jpg|German Godzilla vs. Hedorah Poster Godzilla_vs._Hedorah_Lobby_Card_Germany_1.png|German Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Germany 2.png|German Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Germany 3.png|German Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Germany 4.png|German Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Germany 5.png|German Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Germany 6.png|German Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Germany 7.png|German Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Germany 8.png|German Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Germany 9.png|German Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Germany 10.png|German Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Germany 11.png|German Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Germany 12.png|German Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Germany 13.png|German Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Germany 14.png|German Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Godzilla vs. Hedorah Poster Italy 2.png|Italian Godzilla vs. Hedorah Poster Godzilla vs. Hedorah Poster Italy 3.png|Italian Godzilla vs. Hedorah Poster Godzilla vs. Hedorah Poster Italy 1.png|Italian Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Godzilla_vs._Hedorah_Lobby_Card_Italy_1.jpg|Italian Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Godzilla_vs._Hedorah_Lobby_Card_Italy_2.jpg|Italian Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Godzilla_vs._Hedorah_Lobby_Card_Italy_3.jpg|Italian Godzilla vs. Hedorah Lobby Card Godzilla vs. Hedorah Poster Poland.png|Polish Godzilla vs. Hedorah Poster Godzilla_vs._Hedorah_Poster_Turkey_1.jpg|Turkish Godzilla vs. Hedorah Poster Godzilla_vs._Hedorah_Poster_Mexico_1.jpg|Mexican Godzilla vs. Hedorah Poster Ishtar auction 87 lots import 0 979 1.jpg|Israeli "Godzilla vs. Hedorah" Poster Video Releases 1002701 l.jpg|''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' DVD Cover c0097317_22511921.jpg|Japanese Godzilla vs. Hedorah DVD Cover godzilla-vs-hedorah sony dvd.jpg|''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' Sony DVD Cover Godzillashowaclassicsvolumetwo.png|Godzilla Showa Classics Volume Two DVD German Godzilla vs Hedorah DVD.JPG|''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' German Marketing Film DVD SUMMER OF 2014 BLU-RAY.jpg|Kraken Releasing DVD and Blu-Ray Ad 95718_front.jpg|American Godzilla vs Hedorah Blu-Ray Cover Hedorah Back A.jpg|American Godzilla vs. Hedorah Blu-Ray Back 98602_front.jpg|Japanese Godzilla vs Hedorah Blu-Ray Cover Merchandise Guides 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA VS. HEDORAH.jpg|Godzilla vs. Hedorah Guide Cover 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA VS. HEDORAH PAGES 1.jpg|Pages 1 and 2 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA VS. HEDORAH PAGES 2.jpg|Pages 3 and 4 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA VS. HEDORAH PAGES 3.jpg|Pages 5 and 6 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA VS. HEDORAH BACK.jpg|Back page 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA VS. HEDORAH thin pamphlet.jpg|Thin version of Godzilla vs. Hedorah Guide 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA VS. HEDORAH thin pamphlet PAGES 1.jpg|Pages 1 and 2 of the thin version 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA VS. HEDORAH thin pamphlet PAGES 2.jpg|Pages 3 and 4 of the thin version 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA VS. HEDORAH thin pamphlet PAGES 3.jpg|Pages 5 and 6 of the thin version 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA VS. HEDORAH thin pamphlet BACK.jpg|Back page of the thin version Category:Showa era - Image galleries